Moss Dorian
' Moss Dorian '''was a tribute in Tears of Blood, the 24th Hunger Games, originating in District 4. Moss was created by xXTeamFinnickXx. Biography Moss was raised by his single father, Arthur, for a majority of his life, but in reality, ''he was the one who ran the family after his mother, Diana, filed for a divorce. Arthur never quite got over the heartbreak he felt when his wife left him and he was changed into a harsh alcoholic who couldn't care less about the world around him, even his two sons, who he used to love so much. This forced Moss to take over and support his younger brother, Maris, from a young age. Many times, Diana pressed legal actions against her ex-husband and tried to obtain full custody of her sons, but even though she was one of the wealthiest, most successful doctors in District 4, Moss refused to leave his shell of a father. He believed he could help him eventually get over the divorce and return to his former self. Growing up wasn't easy for any of the Dorian boys, especially Moss. He tried everything he could to give Maris the life he deserved, but being under 18 and not considered an adult, he couldn't find any meaningful work available. Desperate, he resorted to illegally fishing off the cliff behind their small shack which overlooked the ocean. No one ever turned him in or arrested him, mainly because he turned out to be one of the best fishermen in the district. Still, his actions weren't enough to support the whole family, and when Moss was thirteen, he knew what he had to do. He began training at the local Career training centers, where he learned to master swordfighting and hand-to-hand combat. Even though he had only been training for a short time, he could already compare to those who have been training their entire life. With his newfound abilities, Moss figured he had what it took to win the Hunger Games and volunteered when he was 18. He knew it was a risk, leaving his brother behind in his father's care where he would most liekly starve to death, but he had a solid plan. He was going to win the Games faster than anyone else had and return to his family with riches and plenty of food to go around. Friends and Family Diana Dorian Diana, now at the age of 48, had been madly in love with Arthur since they were both in school. She believed she had found the love of her life and agreed to marry him without a doubt in her mind. That, however, was before Arthur changed. He grew to become lazy and lathargic, and eventually he decided to quit work. Diana was sick of his attitude and how much more attention he showed his boys than he showed her, so she filed for a divorce when she was 41. Moss and Maris, being only 9 and 4, took this pretty hard. It was always assumed that Diana no longer cared about her ex-husband and her sons, considering she never visited or sent money to help them out, but this wasn't the case. She longed to have her sons live with her, but they wouldn't agree to it, not after the way she treated their dad. Much to everyone's surprise, she even joined Moss' best friend, Brock, in District 4's minor rebellion when Moss died. Arthur Dorian Arthur Dorian, 50, used to be a hardworking, energetic man who would do anything to support himself and his family, but as the years went on and his wife's career as the district's doctor grew rapidly, he decided there was no need for work and quit his job to spend more time with his boys. After a while, he began forgetting about Diana and focusing everything on Moss and Maris. Although he was only trying to be a caring father, he didn't realize how negelcted his wife felt. Once he was divorced, Arthur changed permanently. He didn't even bother to look for work and relied on Moss to supply him with everything he needed, leaving his boys to starve and fight for themselves. Even when Moss went into the arena, he barely got off the couch to find Maris some food. When the rebellion began at the end of the Games, Arthur wanted nothing to do with it. He abandoned Maris and fled their house, cutting himself off from anything that ever linked him to Moss. He didn't want to be executed by the Capitol, so he denied even being related to Moss. Maris Dorian Maris was only 13 when his older brother volunteered and was taken away from him. The poor boy had no idea that Moss had been training for five years and was almost certain he wouldn't last more than a few days in the Games. As if he wasn't already depressed enough due to his horrible, poverty-stricken life, he had now completely given up hope. Things got to the point where, even when Brock tried to force him to, Maris wouldn't eat. He said, "If Moss has to starve on live television, I can starve here in my home." As the Games progressed, he began to truly believe that Moss could win and come home. He was devestated when things changed for the worse. When Maris and Brock were watching Moss' speech against the Capitol in the town square with over a hundred other citizens, Brock knew that Maris was in deep trouble. He staged a small rebellion to distract the Peacekeepers and hopefully get Maris somewhere safe, but his efforts failed. Maris ran and lived by the ocean for a few days. After realizing he was going to starve to death, he returned home in search of food, but instead, he found a Peacekeeper waiting for him with a knife at the ready. Brock Alkaline 20-year-old Brock Alkaline was Moss' best friend and partner-in-crime. The two fished often together and Brock was eager to help out whenever Moss' family was in need. The two met when Moss was 10 and Brock was 12. Moss was still upset over his parents' divorce and was getting teased by the other kids about it. One day, when things were getting out of control, Brock stepped in and taught the other boys a lesson. Eventually, he began to watch over Moss, just like how Moss watched over Maris. While Moss was ranting in the arena about the Capitol and their crap, Brock knew right away that he had to get Maris out of there. The Capitol was sure to take their anger out on Moss' family, and he wanted to make sure that Maris wasn't hurt. He staged a rebellion in the town square with dozens of other citizens, causing absolute chaos. In all the confusion, he was shot in the heart and killed instantly. The Capitol Most of Moss' time in the Capitol was spent working on his alliances. Even though he trained like one, Moss despised Careers with a burning passion. He hated the way they got pleasure out of killing and refused to join their alliance. In fact, he did the complete opposite of that. He created the Anti-Careers. The Anti-Careers got their start when Moss and Lilly Cross from District 11 were trapped in an elevator shortly after the opening cermonies. Neither were in the best of moods, but somehow, they began talking. They discussed their hatred of Careers and formed the start of the alliance. He didn't know it at the time, but Lilly would eventually become much more than just an ally to Moss. She would become a friend, a little sister. There were two other members of the Anti-Careers, both of which Moss grew dangerously attached to. First was Aella Dekas from District 5. Moss noticed her get into a nasty fight with Onyx Marshall from District 2 and offered to help tend her wounds. Later, Aella recruited Aspen Chekhov (going by the name of Araucaria) from District 7. Moss received a score of 10 for his private session with the gamemakers and for his interview, he acted exactly how he was actually feeling. He spoke of Maris and his previous training. Throughout his experience in the Capitol, he realized that he had developed a crush on his district partner, Elia Zervakos, though he never acted upon it. The Games The Bloodbath Moss barely escaped the Bloodbath alive. He sprinted off his plate and through the hedge maze towards the Cornucopia at full-speed, pausing only to pick up a small, plastic container. He came to a halt when he heard the voices of two other tributes and watched as Boston Williams from District 10 killed Vaughn Shumway from District 11 with a spear. He didn't know it yet, but the now dead Vaughn would later play a big part in Moss' life. After being spotted by Boston, Moss ran for his life and used the plastic container as an imporvised weapon, throwing it back at Boston, giving himself enough time to escape. Before reaching the Cornucopia, Moss stumbled into a square clearing with a large sword in the middle. The temtation was too much to handle and he ran for it, only to be attacked from behind by Tara Tremain from District 12. Tara cut a large gash in his back and left him too weak to carry on alone. Thankfully, Aella showed up just in time and fought off Tara. The two made their way to the Cornucopia hastily to get Moss the treatment he needed. The allies arrived at the Cornucopia as the Bloodbath was in full swing. Moss watched as Elia fought with Ari Locus from District 9. He wanted desperately to do something to help her, but was too weak to get up. At one point, Elia spotted Moss, bleeding to death in the shadows of a hedge, but pretended she didn't so she wouldn't have to kill him. Aella gathered the necessary supplies and helped Moss out of the Bloodbath and into the forest where he would pass out due to blood loss, but not before he could mutter something about her good looks which made everything awkward and uncomfortable. The Alliance Lilly and Aspen, who have met up after the Bloodbath, found Moss and Aella in the forest, having an intimate conversation that Lilly was convinced was flirty. Both Moss and Aella, however, denied it. The Bribe Several days into the Games, the Anti-Careers haven't done much of anything except recuperate from the Bloodbath, something Lilly and Moss needed to do depserately. That's when the group ran into Nella Burchalyn from District 7 and Aleah Armani from District 10. From the looks of it, Aleah had Nella as her hostage and was threatening to drop her off a tree if they didn't listen to her. The group understood that Aspen had feelings for Nella, so they complied. Aleah told them of how she stashed a bunch of weapons from the Cornucopia in the graveyard, including the double-sided ax Aella needed. She explained that if they go pick up the weapons, they would be strong enough to attack the Careers if they worked together. No one was eager to work with Aleah, but they all eventually agreed, Moss being the last to give in. The Attack On the day the group planned to attack the Careers, Lilly passed away due to a wound infection she received when she fought with Skye Azurite from District 1 during the Bloodbath. This is when Moss began to lose his mental state, thinking there was a way to bring Lilly back to life. Her death filled him with a newfound rage against the Careers. This left only Moss, Aella, Aspen, Nella, and Aleah to take on a pack of trained warriors. Moss started the fight off by leaping from a tree and tackling Hyre Flethcing from District 2. Moss held his own, but was no match for Hyre. Thankfully, that's when Aleah decided to help out. Now distracted, Hyre followed Aleah angrily into a large patch of undergrowth with Moss right behind him. Aella followed Moss and in all the confusion, the two got seperated from Aleah and Hyre, Moss accidentally pinning Aella to the ground, thinking she was someone else. The two ran off to find Roy Rousseau from District 1. Roy set fire to Aella, but Moss patted it out with his jacket and they fled, leaving Roy to burn to death in a fire started by hismelf. The Downfall Now seperated from their alliance, Moss and Aella struggled through the arena together, gradually losing their minds, though Moss was more on the crazy side than Aella was. At one point, he broke down and lost his mind completely and refused to go on until Aella talked him out of it. The duo ran into Ari Locus from District 9 and the three fought a short battle. Moss, who used to be a caring, gentle soul, regretlessly strangled the poor boy to death, earning his first actual kill of the Games. Later, it is announced that all the tributes have been injected with a liquid that makes them slowly go insane and it was starting to take a toll on everyone. Several vials of antidote were placed at the Cornucopia and only a few tributes would actually receive them. Moss and Aella hurried there with no second thoughts. The Martyr Moss and Aella reached the Cornucopia, but were greeted by their old "friend" Aleah. They fought it out and Aella managed to drink a vial of antidote, but she ended up being restraind by Aleah. Moss, now completely and utterly insane, charged at the girls, but Aleah stabbed Aella in the back too quickly and fled. Moss watched Aella die and freaked out, screaming on the grass for almost an hour. Claus Hendall, Aella's district partner, arrived on the scene and smashed all the vials, but not before Moss could let off some steam. He gave a speech about the horror of the Capitol and even cursed off President Finn. He ran from the Cornucopia without a vial until he reached the graveyard, where another vial of antidote was said to be hidden. When Moss arrived at the graveyard, he wasn't alone. He ran into his district partner, Elia. The two tossed aside their larger weapons and decided to have a fair fight with only knives. In the end, Elia won due to Moss' insanity and drank the vial while Moss fled the scene. Neither were willing to kill each other, so they didn't. A crazed Moss stumbled around aimlessly until he ran into Jules Surket from District 3 in the desert. He charged at her, unaware that she had set up a trap including tracker jackers. Weakened from the stings, Jules managed to stab him and kill him, scoring him 5th place out of 24 tributes. The Aftermath After Moss' speech, all of District 4 erupted into a chaotic rebellion with Brock in the lead. Joining him was Diana, who couldn't stand to see her son die so honorably on television. While Brock was shot and killed, Diana escaped alive, later finding that Maris had also been executed and her ex-husband was nowhere to be found. The Capitol took all of this into account and devised a plan to create the Quarter Quells, and when anyone asked, Moss was blamed for the whole thing. Category:Tributes Category:Tears of Blood Category:District 4 Category:Anti-Career Alliance